Shrewman
(The) Shrewman is a character in Moshi Monsters with somewhat of a meta role like Ruby Scribblez, as he has written the Super Moshi Missions Season 2 book series Music Island Missions. He has written a total of four books and with that completed the series: *Music Island Missions: Zoshling Encounters *Music Island Missions: Masters of the Swooniverse *Music Island Missions: C.L.O.N.C. Strikes Back *Music Island Missions: Cosmic Countdown Biography Character Encyclopedia Main The Shrewman is a shaggy-furred, shy and retiring soul who lives in a tree in the Wobbly Woods. Despite hiding himself away, he actually has a very kind and helpful nature. However, he's rarely spotted in Monstro City, as he's too timid to venture beyond the safety of the trees! Homely hideout The timid Shrewman seldom strays from his comfortable tree trunk home. However, he is sometimes spotted through the leaves, stealing a quick but shrewd look at the outside world. Berry-tastic books The Shrewman is a fussy eater, but he loves berries and even uses their juices as typewriter ink. This may be because he's too scared to go to the shops, but it clearly works - he's an award-winning author! This berry-powered writer is secretive, shy and only sits down to type if he thinks no-one can hear him! Data file Hangout: Up a tree Catchphrase: "Tap, tap, tap!" Likes: Writying books, scoffing berries Sometimes spotted: Peeking out from his tree trunk Notes *Trunk-brown fur acts as perfect critter camouflage *Speedy tyewriter-tapping paws. Moshipedia If you go down to the woods today you might just spot the Shrewman. Shy but helpful, this berry-loving critter rarely leaves the comfort of his tree trunk home – and nor would you if you were busy writing books on your tippy-tappy typewriter. In fact some say the Shrewman uses berry juice as ink because he's too scared to go to the shops. The Official Collectable Figures Guide If you go down to the woods today you might just spot the Shrewman. Shy but helpful, this berry-loving critter rarely leaves the comfort of his tree trunk home - and nor would you if you were busy writing books on your tippy-tappy typewriter. In fact, some say the Shrewman uses berry juice as ink because he's too scared to go to the shops. Fiction The Shrewman's first appearance was in Missing Moshling Egg where he was used by Prof. Purplex as a device to lift books up to their tree branch. Shrewman would come out of the tree when the berries he likes (blue and yellow ones) were presented on the stump near his home. His body, which has a rope around him, pulled a bucket of books up from venturing from his home. If this was of consensual nature is unclear, but Shrewman did not seem to mind. Absent in the entirety of Season 2, Shrewman's name was used as the author of the books that were written for this fiction. This means Shrewman has been aware of the events, thus sort of present, and -as a fictional character himself- might not entirely truthfully depicted what has passed, as Ruby Scribblez also had pointed out for her books. How Shrewman would have gathered info is also a mystery as he does not tend to leave his home. In Season 3, Shrewman appeared as a candidate for having send a love letter to Poppet in The Unusual Suspects. Shrewman was mentioned by Buster Bumblechops in The Ultimate Moshlings Collector's Guide on Pip's entry on their habitat. Shrewman could tell Buster that Savvy Saplings also live in trees, as Shrewman does so himself. Relationships *Prof. Purplex Purplex made use of Shrewman's body for the manual labor of getting books up their branch. As Owls of Wiseness are known to eat books to gain knowledge, it is unclear why Purplex refrains from eating all of Shrewman's work. *Terry Tree Beard Terry knows what kind of berries Shrewman likes, as Terry is very observant. *Kook As the writer of the Music Island Missions books, Shrewman was the only one -inner and outer fiction- to note Kook by name. This implies Shrewman knows Kook on a meta level. Design Shrewman is a shrew, a small mammal who resembles a mouse. He is around the same size as a Moshling. He has a striped tail. Gallery Shrewman1.png Shrewman3.png Shrewman4.png Shrewman5.png Shrewman6.png S3M1 GuessWho4NoX.png|On the list of Season 3 Mission 1:The Unusual Suspects S3M1 GuessWho4X.png Moshlings Theme Park Shrewman.png|Moshlings Theme Park Shrewman home.png|Wobbly Woods home Merchandise Shrewman figure normal.jpg Shrewman figure gold.jpg Shrewman figure brilliant blue.png Shrewman figure shocking pink.png Shrewman figure electric yellow.png Collector card s3 shrewman.png TC Shrewman series 2.png Category:Characters Category:Super Moshi Missions Characters